fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bibo the Clown
Bibo the Clown is a playable character in Doom Dome Battle and its sequel. He has multiple personality disorder thus also has another personality, one which is rather malicious. Gameplay A wacky character to play as. He focuses on close combat. He wields several clown objects to attack with including, but not limited to; juggle sticks, water flower, electric handshake and the infinite tissues. The projectile moves like the water flower don't have a long range, the only one having long range being the juggle sticks. He may not do as much damage but has lots of health. He may also switch to his other personality at times which deals a lot more damage, but also takes some of his health in the process. His Doom Attack is F.U.N. Bibo's homicidal part takes over so bad that he almost looks demonic. Many balloons start falling from the ceiling making the player unable to see Bibo. The balloons all explode releasing blood from them and Bibo is behind his opponent and stabs them in the back all the way through their body. If it KO's them their organs will fall out when Bibo stabs through them. Story History Bibo was born into a circus family, always being surrounded by many talented artists and was seen as one of their family members. Bibo always was funny and never failed to make anyone laugh, and aspired to be a clown in the circus. He even succeeded in doing this! However strange things happened in the circus, people mysteriously disappearing. They eventually discovered that Bibo was behind this, but that he didn't know he did it. He was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder and got heavy medication to supress it. He however feared his other self and fled the circus and took residence in an abandoned amusement park, hoping he wouldn't hurt anyone when his other side came out. Doom Dome Battle Bibo appears late in the story while Red is fighting with Ex.no.116 and saves her from the creature by using one of his exploding balloons. He hinted towards her he had an encounter with the creature earlier. He invites Red to his home, promising no harm as she still got her wolf with her. Inside of his home Red notices a tiny box standing on the cabinet which Bibo was just going to put away. After he put it away there seems a weird shift inside of him and his serial killer personality comes out who threatens Red, demanding her to reveal where the box is. Red fights off Bibo and quickly makes her escape. Bibo tries to follow her but eventually turns back home. When he arrives home he sees that Mai and Barbatos have entered his home and found where the box was locked away. His serial killer side battles them for the box, but they manage to get away from him, leaving Bibo angered. He quickly reforms into his normal state again. Bibo sees the box is gone and roams outside to find it and encounters Lucius who had been warned by Red that he was dangerous. Bibo however promises that only his other form has those killer instincts. Lucius brings him along to the others where he sees Pixel attacking them. Bibo's serial killer resurfaces and fights Pixel off gaining the trust of the other humans. After fighting Soluna, Bibo decides for himself that he wants to get rid of his serial killer side and goes to an institute where he hopes that they can supress his serial killer side. Doom Dome Battle 2 Bibo's story begins with him being released from the asylum, on grounds that his bipolar is cured. It is on his way out that he meets with the inmate, Madarai. Bibo later meets up with him and gets manipulated by him, letting his other side take over for a second, who releases Madarai. Bibo fights Madarai resulting in the evil side having taken over Bibo entirely. He assaults the Bucksalot Estate where he fights Prince, but eventually is knocked unconscious by a surprise attack from Rokukai. This however lets his good side take over again, who quickly leaves the scene. He heads to his home at the abandoned amusement park, where he discovers dozens of bodies, unbeknownst killed by himself. Madarai appears once again, praising his serial killer abilities, and tempts Bibo to let his body be given to his true self. Bibo has an internal battle with himself, where the player controls Bibo's evil side although only revealed after the fight. Bibo's former self perishes, and he heads downtown on a killing spree. During this time, Moses tries to stop him from what he is doing. They engage in combat, with Bibo getting defeated. He is locked back up in the asylum, with the plans of never releasing him again. In the meantime he however got a cult following who plan on freeing him. They succeed and head towards the space pirate ship of Yvad. A fights breaks loose between the cult and the crew resulting in the cult's defeat with as consequence that they'd be shot into space as punishment. References *His inspirtion in terms of design and regular personality are based on Pipo the Clown from his titular series and Bassie from Bassie en Adriaan. *His split-personality is based on Pennywise from Stephen King's horror, IT. **It also plays on the concept of killer clowns, which indrectly also is caused by IT. Gallery BibotheClownNew.png|New art Bibo the Clown.png|Bibo the Clown in Doom Dome Battle Bibo the Clown - Swap.png|Palette Swap Bibo the Clown - Alt.png|Bibo's Alternate Costume: Mime BibotheClownProfile.png|Profile BibotheClown.png|Beta design BiboAlt.png|Beta alternate Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Males